Black&Thomas,Thomas&Black
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Porque él es Sirius Black,sexy,bromista y encantador.Porque ella es Katherine Thomas,atractiva,inteligente y de armas tomar.Porque están hecho para estar juntos.Porque son simplemente ellos.Porque son, simplemente, Black&Thomas,Thomas&Black.
1. Ángel negro

**¡Hola!Bueno,aqui vengo de nuevo con una proyecto.Será una serie de drabbles entre Sirius Black y Katherine Thomas(mi personaje inventado;ya le he cogido cariño).Los drabbles no superan nunca las 500 palabras(una hoja de world),asi que es rápido de leer.Por cierto,ojo al rangting,lo he puesto en T porque es un poco subido,aunque nada demasiado fuerte.¡Espero que os guste y disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

_ÁNGEL NEGRO_

La veo pasar frente a mí, y lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es que es un ángel.

Un ángel negro.

Sé que muchos me tomarían por loco al verla. Su pelo rubio y su rostro, blanco como la nieve, serían sin duda dignos de un ángel puro.

Sin embargo, cuando veo sus ojos lilas me hipnotizan, atrapándome en el oscuro misterio que esconden, un mundo de pasiones por descubrir

Su aspecto a primera vista puede ser dulce e inocente como el de los ángeles, pero esa sonrisa no es precisamente casta, derrocha sensualidad y me atrae a su peligroso juego, atrapándome en ella.

Pasa junto a mi y sus ojos se oscurecen, pasando a ser de un lila oscuro y misterioso, que promete de todo lo que la mente de un hombre puede imaginar, borrando ante mis ojos la imagen casta de un ángel y dejando en su lugar la de una mujer que sabe lo que quiere: a mí. Y no me desagrada complacerla.

¿Cuándo me he resistido a algo que deseo?

Pues Katherine Thomas y sus misterios son lo que deseo.

Siempre he odiado la oscuridad, pero esta vez haré una excepción. Sólo para el lila oscuro de esos ojos de ángel negro.

Al fin y al cabo soy un Black, siempre consigo lo que quiero y la oscuridad me atrae, aunque esta oscuridad sea enmarcada por sensualidad en estado puro.

Todos tenemos un ángel. Yo quiero a ese ángel negro sólo para mí.


	2. Grises

**Nuevo capítulo,me imagino que a partir de aquí ya entenderéis el ritmo de la historia.¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, avisándome instantáneamente de un cambio en la habitación.

Levanto la mirada y allí están, reflejados y observándome fijamente.

Profundos, oscurecidos, tintados por el deseo. Dos ojos grises que me persiguen allá donde voy, aunque su dueño no esté cerca de mí.

Al momento, siento unos cálidos labios besando mi cuello, y a pesar de que lo intento evitar, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, un escalofrío de placer recorre mi espalda. Siento sus labios sonreír contra mi hombro, y no puedo evitar que la frustración vuelva a mí.

¡Black estúpido engreído!

La furia y la pasión me ciegan, y rápidamente me levanto. No pienso permitir que él gane la lucha de nuevo.

Lo beso con furia, deseo y, para mi horror, con ansia. Aunque me consuela que él parece estar en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Tengo cosas mejores en que pensar ahora mismo.

Las manos empiezan a perder el rumbo fijo, adentrándose de nuevo en esa maldita camiseta que me ha obligado a distraer la atención de la clase a ella, para luego ver sus ojos que consiguen hacerme olvidar la existencia del resto del universo.

Los dos nos desplazamos rápidamente pero con sigilo a través de los pasillos de la enorme biblioteca, rumbo a un lugar más privado.

Lo beso de nuevo con fiereza, y cuando me doy la vuelta para irme y dejarlo en ese estado, veo de nuevo el reflejo de la ventana.

Dos ojos grises me miran fijamente desde el cristal, atrapándome de nuevo y permitiendo a Black volver a encerrarme entre sus brazos.

Rendida, me giro y vuelvo a besarlo, jurándome de nuevo a mí misma que esta será la última vez.

Esos ojos grises son mi única perdición.


	3. Fragancia

**¡Hola!Aqui traigo el tercer drabble.Debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada,ya que aunque los hits suben mucho,nadie,NADIE me ha dejado ningún review.La verdad es que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre estos drabbles,porque es la prinera vez que lo hago en Harry Potter.Si nadie me dice nada,entiendo que no gustan,si no gustan,me deprimo porque mi trabajo es en vano,y se me quitan las ganas de venir;y es una lástima,porque ya estan todos terminados y listos para publicar.En fin,no os entretengo más.¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

_

* * *

_

_FRAGANCIA_

Acaba de entrar.

Mis amigos notan instantáneamente mi cambio en la conversación, y se sorprenden. No es para menos. Estoy de espaldas a la entrada de la Sala Común y, sin embargo, puedo notar su presencia.

Ese olor entre vainilla y jazmín es exclusivo de ella.

Sé que me ha visto y me mira mientras va a hablar con sus amigas, pero no pienso girarme.

Su fragancia inunda mi nariz por mucho que intente evitarlo, y lo odio. Odio no poder evitar sentirla y sentir la necesidad de saber en todo momento donde se encuentra y, sobre todo, con quien.

Me gusta esa fragancia por mucho que odie reconocerlo. Me gusta porque sé que sólo yo puedo reconocerla. Me gusta porque sé que es sólo de ella.

Me encanta que la lleve, porque sé que no es un perfume. Es imposible que después de una intensa ducha permanezca un perfume, por muy resistente que sea.

Me gusta mucho su fragancia, por muchas razones, pero me gusta más cuando tiene la mía impregnada en su piel y no se da cuenta. O si se da cuenta y se hace la loca.

Si, me gusta como huele, pero me gusta más cuando huele a mí. Y ahora mismo lleva su propia fragancia.

Sonrío para mí mismo y la miro de reojo, aflorando sin poder evitarlo mi sonrisa canina.

Eso tiene muy fácil y placentero arreglo.


	4. Naranja y Black

**¡Hola!Aquí traigo el siguiente drabble.Quiero dar las gracias a** **Mich potter y a Katherine Jane Black por sus reviewa.Me han animado muchísimo y me han demostrado que vale la pena seguir publicando.Por cierto,creo que no lo he dicho aun:publicare dos capítulos cada fin de semana,así que no tardarán.¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

Noto la boca totalmente congelada. Sólo a mi se me ocurre tomarme un bote entero de nata montada fría, por mucho que me guste y tuviera antojo de nata después de no haber comido nada en muchas horas.

Los pasillos no están especialmente poblados a estas horas, y no tengo ganas de volver a las cocinas…

Siento como algo duro me obliga a pararme, y al levantar la mirada me encuentro con el musculoso pecho de Sirius Black, y el frío de mi boca provocado por la ingestión en exceso de nata fría se me olvida y desaparece.

Poco a poco levanto la mirada y lo primero que veo es la boca de Black cubierta por algún tipo de líquido naranja.

Antes de que mi cerebro pueda procesar la sonrisa que se forma en su boca, siento una de las frías paredes de Howarts chocar contra mi espalda, y la boca de Black toma rápidamente la mía.

Entre mis revueltas hormonas consigo identificar el sabor de ese, hasta ahora, desconocido líquido que bañaba sus labios. Naranja. Naranja amarga, para ser más exactos.

Sin embargo, mi cerebro no puede procesar nada más, simplemente me dedico a limpiar de líquido toda su boca, en un beso apasionado.

Cuando el oxígeno se vuelve necesario para nuestra supervivencia, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando, mientras intentamos recuperar el aliento.

Casi sin darme cuenta, paso la lengua por mis labios, degustando el sabor amargo de la naranja, y sonrío levemente al ver que Black sigue atenta y deseosamente cada uno de mis movimientos.

Una vez recuperado el control sobre mis piernas y mi cerebro, lo separo lentamente, muy lentamente y, tras sonreír, me despido.

-Buen beso, Black. La próxima vez, prueba otro cítrico.

Mientras me alejo, dejando plantado a Black tras de mí, vuelvo a lamer mis labios disfrutando del sabor de la naranja, olvidado totalmente el frío anterior.

Definitivamente, a partir de ahora mis antojos serán siempre de naranja y Black.


	5. Bendito lunar

**¡Hola!Aquí traigo un nuevo drabble para que lo disfruteis.Sigo un poco decepcionada porque no llegan muchos reviews,pero no puedo dejar de agradecer a Katherine Jane Black por dejarme el suyo.¡Gracias,guapa!Bueno,espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

* * *

_BENDITO LUNAR_

Gruño por enésima vez en cinco minutos, y James me mira de malos modos, con deseos de estrangularme con sus propias manos por hacer ruido.

Sin embargo, la falta de concentración de mi amigo me importa más bien poco ahora mismo, cuando el que no puede concentrarse soy yo.

Gruño otra vez, exasperando a mi amigo.

¡Ese lunar me está volviendo loco del todo!

Debe de haberle salido esa misma mañana, porque no lo había visto antes, y está a punto de terminar con la poca cordura que me queda (que no es mucha).

El largo pelo rubio, sujeto esa mañana en una coleta, deja a mi agudizada vista ese maldito y bendito lunar recién descubierto, haciendo de la clase de Transformaciones, la última del día y mi favorita tras DCAO, una auténtica tortura.

Perdido en mis cavilaciones, no me doy cuenta de que el timbre ha sonado hasta que el objeto de mi estudio se mueve del sitio que ocupaba. En ese momento, en menos de dos segundos, hago un rápido estudio de la situación y sonrío.

Con una agilidad más propia de un felino que de un perro, la acorralo junto a una pared tras asegurarme de que estamos solos, e inmediatamente ataco al causante de mi tortura.

Sonrío al oír un gemido proveniente de mi compañera en el momento en que mis labios hacen contacto con la piel femenina, pero sigo a lo mío.

Sin embargo, parece que ella no dispuesta a ser sometida de esa manera, y menos en un lugar en el que podría vernos cualquiera, pero mi fuerza y su traicionero cuerpo parecen estar en desacuerdo.

-Black… ¿se puede saber que estás...? ¡Ah! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Yo sonrío, sin abandonar su piel y contesto sonriendo sensualmente.

-Tu juré que no habría ningún rincón ni lunar en tu piel que no besara, Thomas. ¿A caso mis besos hacen que te falle la memoria?

Ella quiere protestar, pero un beso más húmedo en su hombro sustituye los insultos y las protestas por un gemido.

Sonrío de nuevo, pasando a besar el otro hombro. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Bendito el lunar que ha nacido en la piel de Thomas.


	6. Venganza

**¡Hola!Ya estoy aqui de nuevo.La verdad es que no pensaba subir ningun otro capi hasta la semana que viene(esta termino los examenes,¡por fin!),porque no me llegaban reviews,pero acabo de mirar el correo y me han llegado dos a ultima hora;por eso,quiero dar las gracias a Katherine Jane Black(gracias,amiga!),y a dUlCe InViErNo por sus reviews:a mi tambien se me cae la baba al escribir sobre Sirius.Prometo responderos personalmente la semana que viene.Bueno,tras dar las gracias,sólo me queda una cosa.¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

Black va a pagar por su desplante. Nadie vacila a Katherine Thomas y sale ileso para contarlo.

Camino a lo largo de un pasillo abandonado, pensando la mejor forma de llevar a cabo mi venganza contra el idiota de Black por haber mandado a ese pobre chico a la enfermería y encima, ¡pavonearse de ello y dejarme plantada!

En un segundo, la idea perfecta ilumina mi cerebro, y puedo notar como una macabra sonrisa surca mi rostro. Sin perder tiempo me dirijo a mi habitación, imaginando el placer dulce que me recorrería al ver cumplido mi objetivo…

He tardado en conseguirlo, pero lo logré…paseo por los pasillos sonriendo coquetamente a cualquier chico que me cruce y la satisfacción me recorre al notar como alguien tira de mi con fuerza hacia una clase…Es tan, pero tan predecible…

Empieza a besarme apasionadamente…mmm…Black será idiota, pero besa de cine…

Sin embargo, consigo recuperar el control sobre mi misma…nada me alejará de mi objetivo.

Aumento la intensidad del beso, y noto como Black, a pesar de estar sorprendido, responde, perdiendo el férreo control que sólo parece esfumarse conmigo…Empiezo a utilizar mis manos acariciándolo, y sonrío al notar, más que oír, el gemido que sale de lo profundo de su pecho…

Lo beso y acaricio, disfrutando de sus caricias, pero me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando: vuelvo a perder la cabeza por culpa de él…

Cuando soy conciente de eso, decido terminar a lo grande: bajo las manos sensualmente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantalones y sólo lo rozo, pero el fuerte alarido que lanza me hace saber que he cumplido mi objetivo.

Antes de que Black consiga rodearme de nuevo la cintura con sus brazos, me retiro muy lentamente de él. Intento parecer impasible, pero no puedo evitar lamerme los labios inconscientemente para notar su sabor. Rápidamente lo miro, pero no se ha dado cuenta: aún intenta recuperar el aliento…

Justo cuando levanta la vista para mirarme, veo sus ojos nublados por el deseo, pero yo sonrío con sensualidad e ironía, disfrutando de la frustración en su cara, y decido dar el bombazo final.

-Black, ya sé que soy irresistible, pero tranquilo. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ti. Debo atender a otros…asuntos-sonrío al ver la cara de furia que pone, pero vuelvo a poner mi sonrisa de antes.-Espero que tengas cuidado al jugar con fuego…puedes calentarte demasiado y llegar a quemarte…

Lo dejo allí, frustrado y enfadado, y salgo del aula sonriendo satisfecha: he cumplido mi venganza contra Sirius Black…aunque ahora tenga que darme una ducha bien fría…


	7. Tatuajes

**¡Hola!Aqui vamos de nuevo.Antes de nada,me gustaría deciros que ya que estoy muy feliz,tanto por haber acabado el curso(¡por fin!),como porque suben los reviews,quiero hacer un trato.Soy feliz porque suben los reviews,pero aun no lo suficiente;como estoy de muy buen humor,propongo algo:si entre hoy y mañana los dos capítulos suman un mínimo de cinco reviews,subo el Domingo otros dos a la vez;si no,pues nada,como siempre el próximo fin de semana.Por cierto,me gustaría que me dijerais si os parece demasiado blandito,demasiado fuerte o qué,para saber que es lo que queréis y si se ajusta a lo que yo quiero.Por supuesto,no puedo dejar de dar las gracias por sus reviews a Katherine Jane Thomas y a Dark Sweetness.¡Gracias!Me animais muchísimo.**

**Bueno,después de este rollo que os he soltado,¡disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Me siento en las duras gradas, protestando silenciosamente por verme obligada a estar aquí. A mi lado, Lily observa atenta a las figuras que vuelan sobre nuestras cabezas.

Suspiro. Dice que debe vigilar para que Potter no haga ninguna tontería. A veces esta chica me pone de los nervios.

Aburrida, paseo la mirada por todo el campo, y veo que sólo hay un par de chiquillas de 5º Gryffindor, que seguramente han venido solo para ver a ese par de presumidos que son Black y Potter. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Perdida en mis cavilaciones y recuerdos, noto de repente que se forma un alboroto y dirijo mi mirada hacia arriba, donde el idiota de Black se está quitando la camiseta, seguro que para bacilar.

Cuando voy a empezar a insultar a Black mentalmente por ser tan egocéntrico, presumido y prepotente, oigo a Potter gritarle, y miro de nuevo, esta vez con interés.

Potter, igual que todas las niñas que hay por aquí, observan con los ojos desorbitados la espalda de Black. Tiene varias marcas rojas desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

Noto que Black intenta poner todas las excusas posibles, ante la divertida mirada de Lupin y Potter.

En ese momento, se gira hacia mí sin que nadie se de cuenta, y adivino que está furioso conmigo, tanto por el compromiso en el que lo he puesto como por las marcas en su espalda.

La verdad es que no puedo evitar sonreír con picardía al recordar el momento exacto y la razón por la que le hice esas marcas…supongo que por algún lado tenía que salir mi lado felino.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, vuelvo a mirar sus ojos furiosos, y puedo leer en sus labios algo que podría interpretarse como "Thomas, esta me la vas a pagar en cuanto estemos solos"

Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo de seguir haciéndome "amenazas", porque Potter parece estar burlándose de él. Estoy con pelos-locos.

Sonrío para mí misma y me voy disimuladamente del campo, notando la mirada furiosa de Black en mi espalda.

Nunca me han llamado la atención las cosas muggles, pero eso de marcar a Black no está tan mal. Sobre todo si esa furia la convierte en otra cosa.

Sonrío.

Definitivamente, me encantan los tatuajes en Sirius Black.


	8. Sueños

**¡Hola!En primer lugar,quiero dar las gracias y pedir perdón a Katherine Jane Black¡Lo siento!Fue un despiste,pero ya esta corregido.Prometo contestar mañana y explicarte.**

**A parte,deciros que,ademas de esta encantadora,guapísima y simpatiquísima chica a la que adoro y me cae tan genial(haciendo la pelota totalmente,lo se),nadioe me ha dejado review en este ultimo capitulo,asi que si mañana no hay cuatro reviews mas,pues hasta el fin de semana que viene y todos contentos.**

**Después de todo este rollo,solo me queda algo por decir:¡disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

El sudor recorre mi cuerpo, y aún en la inconsciencia, noto como las sábanas se pegan a mí. Sin embargo, nada de eso me importa.

Ante mí, está la imagen de Katherine vestida totalmente de blanco, mirándome con deseo, invitándome a ir con ella. La excitación me recorre, y no entiendo por qué no voy a ella y sigo con el juego.

Tal vez porque algo en sus ojos me indica que las cosas han cambiado para ambos.

Me acerco suavemente a ella y, a diferencia de lo que siempre pasa, tanto en mis sueños como en la vida real, no me abalanzo sobre sus labios como un desesperado. La beso con suavidad, explorando y disfrutando. Un suspiro de su parte me indica que el placer es mutuo.

La intensidad del beso sube hasta que se nos va de control. Abandono momentáneamente sus labios para besarle el cuello, y tengo la sensación de que ha dicho algo que no puedo oír, pero que me emociona inexplicablemente.

Perdiendo totalmente el control de mis acciones, aumento el ritmo de las caricias, ansioso por llegar al momento final. Sin embargo, en un momento determinado, me detengo y la veo a los confusos y nublados ojos lilas.

Unas palabras parecen querer salir de mi boca, y justo cuando voy a decirlas…

Abro los ojos y me incorporo automáticamente, intentando ubicarme. Cuando logro tranquilizarme un poco, registro la situación. Sigo en mi habitación de Gryffindor, en mi cama, solo…y excitado.

Frustrado, me paso la mano por el rostro, en un intento de despejarme y secar el sudor de mi rostro. Me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a mis amigos, y salgo de la habitación para bajar a la Sala Común. Seguramente allí lograré calmarme.

Bajo las escaleras, y junto a la chimenea veo a Kath…es decir, a Thomas, con un sugerente y sensual camisón blanco. Sé que ella me ha visto, porque sonríe y se acerca a mi con su andar felino y esa sonrisa que (no admitiré haber dicho esto jamás) puede competir y superar a la mía…

Sonriendo provocativamente en respuesta a su acercamiento, la encierro entre mis brazos y la beso con suavidad al principio, para después pasar a la pasión que siempre nos consume al estar en la misma habitación sin posibilidad de escapar.

En medio del beso, mi mente parece querer recordarme algo, pero lo único que me importa ahora mismo son los labios de Thomas y esa extraña mirada que me lanza.

Mientras la beso de nuevo con suavidad, no puedo evitar pensar, inconscientemente, que el blanco le sienta aún mejor en la realidad que en un sueño…


	9. Licor

**¡Hola!Aqui estoy de nuevo.Ya sé que empiezan a ablandarse los drabbles,pero eso no quiere decir que pierdan su "toque".Como siempre,gracias a Katherine Jane Black,michi potter y Dark Sweetness.¡Espero que os guste este drabbles!Besos y...**

** ¡Disfrutad de la lactura!**

* * *

La veo sentada en la ladera, observando un punto desconocido y empapándose completamente.

Thomas está loca, si sigue así se va a poner enferma, y entonces vamos a tener problemas. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Thomas es mayorcita ya, puede hacer lo que le de la real gana.

Le doy un trago a mi wisky de fuego doble y sigo observándola.

El pelo rubio está totalmente pegado a su espalda, y el agua de lluvia acentúa sus formas. Bueno, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para verlas: conozco esas formas de memoria.

Justo cuando voy a darle otro trago a mi vaso de wisky, veo como Thomas se recoge el pelo y escurre el agua. No puedo evitar sonreír con diversión. Está empapada, ¿e intenta secarse el pelo bajo al lluvia que le está cayendo encima?

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo absurdo de su acción, no puedo evitar pensar que se ve extremadamente tierna.

La veo estirar los brazos y cualquier pensamiento de dulzura hacia ella desaparece al notar como su camiseta deja a la vista un buen trecho de piel blanca.

Bebo de nuevo el contenido de mi vaso, intentando así enfriarme un poco (algo inútil, teniendo en cuenta que el agua de lluvia está helada y aún así, mi cuerpo está más caliente que el fuego del infierno, a donde probablemente terminaré yendo por los malditos pensamientos que me infunde esa brujilla rubia).

Al ver que mi intento no funciona, suspiro con frustración y la observo de nuevo.

El agua ha dejado de caer por un momento, y un arco iris se forma en el cielo. En ese momento, contemplo un espectáculo que no había visto jamás: ¡la dura y sarcástica Katherine Thomas está sonriendo como una niña ante la simple vista de un arco iris!

En ese momento, no puedo evitar pensar que se ve realmente hermosa así, toda mojada, con el pelo enmarcándole la cara y una sonrisa infantil iluminándole el rostro. Cuando soy consciente de lo que acabo de pensar, miro mi vaso de wisky con creciente pavor.

¿Acabo de pensar que Thomas es hermosa? No guapa, con un cuerpazo. No, no. ¿Hermosa?

Dejo mi vaso en el suelo y sacudo la cabeza, intentando sacar de ella ese tipo de pensamientos tan impropios de mí.

Definitivamente, el licor causa extraños sucesos en mi organismo…


	10. Rosa con espinas

**¡Hola!Aqui estamos de neuvo.Ya sabeis que son dos capis por cada fin de semana.En fin,muchisimas gracais a neeRe´,Dark Sweetness,michi potter(si,eso es lo que le iba a decir) y Katherine Jane Black(¿a ti tampoco te llegan las alertas?Debe de ser un problema del sistema de la web.Por cierto,¡actualiza!).Muchas gracias a todas,en serio.**

**¡Disfrutad de le lectura!**

* * *

Observo a Sirius dormido junto a mi, en la enorme cama que utilizamos para nuestros…encuentros.

Ya no intento corregirme a mí misma cuando lo llamo por su nombre en vez de su apellido. Esa etapa ya pasó, aunque siguen quedando ciertas costumbres. El hecho de que estemos ambos solos, en una cama y desnudos, creo que es una buena prueba de ello.

De nuevo, lo observo. ¿Quién diría que Sirius Black esconde más de lo que parece? Nunca pensé que había más que un idiota ególatra en su persona.

Black es como una rosa.

Sí, se que suena un poco raro comparar a Sirius Black, la representación viva de la masculinidad, con una flor normalmente asociada a las mujeres. Pero no creo que haya mejor forma de decirlo.

Igual que las rosas tienen espinas, el se protege con insultos, sarcasmos y una conducta de Playboy. Bueno, eso creo que le sale natural.

Sin embargo, a lo largo del tiempo que últimamente he pasado con él, mis observaciones personales y nuestros fogosos "encuentros" , he llegado a descubrir que no es sólo un cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa de ensueño. Y tampoco es, como siempre había pensado, un imbécil integral que sólo se preocupa de hacer bromas y ligar con chicas.

Como las rosas, esconde tras capas y capas lo que verdaderamente siente. El dolor de ser rechazado por su familia. El miedo a perder a sus amigos. El terror de perderse a sí mismo

He descubierto que es un chico divertido, ocurrente, creativo y, aunque no lo parezca (o sí, teniendo en cuenta esas envidiables notas sin tocar un libro), muy inteligente.

Sí, Sirius Black es como una rosa. Sus espinas están bien afiladas, pero lo admiro por utilizarlas para proteger lo que quiere. Claro, antes muerta que reconocerlo ante él. Sigue siendo un egocéntrico.

Pero he descubierto también que ya no utiliza sus espinas contra mí. Al menos, no tan a menudo, ya casi es un juego entre los dos, en lugar de una forma de hacer daño al otro.

En ese momento, lo veo abrir sus ojos, y pienso, mientras me besa para empezar de nuevo, que no me importaría pincharme siempre con sus espinas, si luego él me cura la herida.


	11. Normas

**¡Hola!Aqui un nuevo drabble.Este es lacrimógeno a mas no poder(¡no me lincheis!Era necesario),pero es lo que os espera durante un tiempo.Por cierto,cada vez queda menos para el final de este reto.Mas adelante os comentare mis nuevos "proyectos".De momento,quiero dar las gracias a Katherine Jane Black.¡Gracias!Me rio como no te haces idea con tus comentarios;ya te lo comentare todo personalmente cuando te responda el review.Bueno,tras este rollo kilométrico,solo queda algo por decir.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Noto como la furia, la ira y la rabia me invaden al observar la escena frente a mí.

Sirius Black está coqueteando abiertamente con un grupo de estúpidas niñas que lo miran embobadas, y desde luego él parece disfrutar muchísimo de la situación.

Al ver como una de las niñas le acaricia el pecho, noto como un desagradable ardor quema mi estómago, y como una fuerza extraña aprieta mi garganta, impidiéndome soltar el grito con el que pensaba comenzar la retahíla de insultos hacia Black.

Sin embargo, viéndome imposibilitada de ello, decido actuar directamente. Un mechón de pelo se escapa de mi coleta y, aún furiosa, dirijo una mano a mi rostro para apartarlo de ahí.

Justo en ese momento, noto como algo cálido y húmedo recorre mi mejilla, como intentando calmar el fuego arrasador de sentimientos que se mezclan en mi interior.

Suavemente, paso mi mano y limpio esa gota, observándola cuidadosamente, intentando comprender por qué estoy llorando, si no me he hecho ninguna herida.

En ese momento, oigo de nuevo las risillas de las niñas y veo a Sirius sonriendo con sensualidad, y justo después de que la rabia me recorra de nuevo, comprendo lo que me pasa.

Estoy celosa. Muy celosa.

Sorprendida por el descubrimiento (y, sobre todo, por haberlo aceptado frente a mí misma), miro a Black de nuevo, y lo entiendo todo.

Las lágrimas bañan mi rostro, mi pelo se suelta de su recogido y oculta mi cara, en un intento de que, perdido lo más importante de mí, aún conserve mi dignidad.

Lo observo atentamente, recordando todo lo que ha pasado últimamente entre ambos, y aceptando que el sexo ha terminado desembocando en otra cosa.

Sirius Black se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, pero parece que no es recíproco, ya que en el momento en que me doy la vuelta, vuelve otra vez al ser el Sirius Playboy Black de siempre, demostrando que no ha cambiado ni cambiará. Mucho menos se enamorará.

Dándole una última mirada, me giro, sonriendo con ironía hacia mí misma, ignorando la sensación de que un par de ojos que conozco perfectamente me observan con atención desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Sin mirar atrás, salgo de allí, para no ver más una escena que me rompe el corazón, e insultándome de todas las formas posibles.

Al final he terminado rompiendo una de mis normas fundamentales: nunca enamorarme de Sirius Black.


	12. Sonrisa

**¡Hola!Aqui el drabble nº 12,puntual.Ya veis que empieza a ponerse un poco lacrimogeno,¡pero atentas!Ya queda poco para el final.Gracias a Katherine Jane Black y mich potter por sus reviews.Sin nada más que decir...**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Observo como Thomas pasa a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. Lleva así desde ayer, y no hay forma humana de que me dirija la palabra, ni siquiera para insultarme. Y ya he intentado de todo lo imaginable, ¡sólo en veinticuatro horas!

Furioso con ella, con el mundo en general y conmigo mismo en particular, entro al Gran Salón, con la esperanza de que la comida me anime.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no he comido, siento deseos de vomitar al ver la escena que se desarrolla en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Diez chicos de las cuatro casas se encuentran al lado de Katherine, y puedo oír claramente como todos y cada uno de ellos intenta convencerla de que los acompañe a la próxima salida a Hogsmade.

¿Es que no se han enterado de que ella es intocable?

Un desagradable fuego me quema todos los órganos, y parece que mi sangre Black sale a relucir, porque deseo en ese mismo instante hacer uso de algunas de las maldiciones que, a costa de sufrirlas yo mismo, aprendí en Gridmauld Place.

Justo cuando empiezo a decidirme por cual maldición utilizar, me quedo embobado al ver como ella sonríe, y los rechaza a todos con delicadeza. O toda la delicadeza con la que se pueda rechazar a alguien, claro.

En ese momento, caigo en la cuenta. No es la sonrisa que siempre pone. No es la sonrisa que yo quiero ver. Es una sonrisa vacía, como la que lleva sosteniendo desde ayer.

Y noto como la tristeza me invade. Quiero verla sonreír, quiero escuchar su risa cuando hago una broma después de hacer el amor.

¿Hacer el amor? ¿Cuando pasó de ser "sexo" para ser "hacer el amor"? Y suspiro, contestando finalmente la pregunta. En el mismo momento en que ella empezó a ser Katherine en vez de Thomas, en el momento que pasó a ser más necesaria su sonrisa que la necesidad de acostarme con ella, en el momento en que me enamoré de ella.

Sí, hasta Sirius Black puede enamorarse. Y nada más y nada menos que de Katherine Thomas. Y como soy tan estúpido, vengo a darme cuenta cuando ya la he perdido.

Sin embargo, ver cómo se levanta y me mira de refilón, como al principio de nuestros "encuentros" furtivos, me dice que, quizás, alguna oportunidad me queda.

Porque ahora mismo, después de hacer ese descubrimiento que puede cambiarme la vida, sólo me importa una sola cosa: recuperar para mí su sonrisa.


	13. Instinto

**¡Hola!Nos vamos acercando al final de este proyecto,como todos habreis notado.No se si sentirme feliz o triste,pero eso lo pensaré el Domingo,cuando publique el ultimo drabble.¡Agarraos a la silla!Nunca se sabe con mi alocada mente.Por supuesto,dar las gracias a mich potter por su review(ya ves que actualizo puntual,¡no te preocupes!).Mira que sois raras:a medida que se termina el fic,vais dejando menos reviews:¡al reves que todo el mundo!.En fin.Espero que os guste este drabble.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Siento como todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan, y puedo observar claramente en mi reflejo del lago como mi rostro demuestra furia, enojo y, sobre todo, una irritante emoción.

Por alguna extraña razón, siempre sé cuando él está cerca. Y eso, ahora que he descubierto todo, me enfada muchísimo.

Noto, de alguna forma inexplicable, que se detiene a unos veinte metros de mí, sin atreverse a seguir adelante. Seguramente, no querrá llevarse otro maleficio como el que le lancé la última vez que destrozó mi cita de la semana.

Sacándome de mis reconfortantes recuerdos de Black postrado en una cama de la enfermería, con la cara verde, el viento trae hasta mí su olor, haciéndome recordar momentos que preferiría meter en un pensadero que luego destruiría.

Ese olor que, desde la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos, me llevó de la pasión a la calma después de un encuentro que llenó todas mis expectativas.

Ese olor que, sin yo saberlo, me mantenía muchas veces despierta sin saber por que, y otras me dormía, con una confianza que no se siente nunca con alguien que es simplemente tu amante.

Y las imágenes pasan por mi mente, recordando todas las veces que hemos estado juntos, las bromas, los encuentros, las conversaciones, las sonrisas, las miradas. Todo vuelve a mi mente, sin que yo haga en esta ocasión ningún esfuerzo por impedirlo.

Sin embargo, todas esas imágenes no me distraen del conocimiento de su presencia. Es algo que no puedo evitar, algo que va más allá de lo físico o de lo razonable.

Y, en este preciso momento, algo me dice que él está decidido. Y me tenso de nuevo, al saber que los próximos cinco minutos pueden ser, probablemente, los más importantes de mi vida.

Porque algo me dice que él está acercándose a mí. Porque algo me dice que es o él o nadie. Porque me lo dice mi instinto.


	14. Miedos

**No voy a llorar.No voy a llorar.Al menos,no voy a llorar todavía,eso lo dejo para mañana.Damas,caballeros,amigos y amigas,e aquí el penultimo capítulo de "Black&Thomas.Thomas&Black".Y os preguntaréis,¿y esta,por que esta asi?Porque el ultimo capítulo es algo..._diferente_.Termino este fic,y lo hago a mi estilo.Pero antes,dar las gracias a Katherine Jane Black(me deprimi mucho cuando vi que no me habías dejado review en el otro;bueno,ya te eché la bronca en el reply) y mich potter por sus reviews:¡gracias!De momento,os dejo con este penultimo drabble,lacrimógeno y...tendréis que leerlo.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Me detengo un momento, a unos veinte pasos de llegar a ella, para observarla. Sinceramente, ahora que he entendido el por qué de su comportamiento en las últimas 48 horas, no creo que sea tan buena idea ir y simplemente decirle lo que siento.

No quiero terminar hechizado o sin una parte muy querida de mi anatomía.

Una gota de agua me saca de mis pensamientos, y dirijo mi vista al cielo, descubriendo que el azul ha sido sustituido por las nubes grises que sólo pueden indicar una cosa: tormenta.

Y, dicho y hecho, empieza a llover, pero sólo puedo observarla a ella. Está de pie, mirando algo en el lago, y la lluvia la empapa de arriba abajo. Es irónico que tenga que ponerse a llover justo cuando pienso declararme por primera vez en mi vida.

Doy un par de pasos más y me detengo por dos motivos. El primero, tengo ahora muchas dudas de que me rechace. El segundo, es que se ve condenadamente hermosa mojada de pies a cabeza, mirando el lago como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Inmerso en mis pensamientos cursis (empiezo a parecerme a Cornamente, ¡que horror!), observo como Katherine tiembla, probablemente por el frío y el hecho de estar empapada. Esta niña no aprende.

Sonriendo al registrar mis pensamientos, decido sacar a relucir la valentía Gryffindor (momentáneamente ida de viaje), y me acerco a ella, quitándome la chaqueta del uniforme y poniéndosela sobre los hombros, sobresaltándola ligeramente por el gesto.

La obligo a girarse suavemente, con la intención de arreglarlo todo, pero la vista de sus ojos empañados en lágrimas y bañados por la ira me inspiran un sentimiento que no sentía desde hace años: temor.

Temor a haberla perdido para siempre, temor ante la posibilidad de que ella me odie de verdad, temor ante muchas cosas que nunca me hubiera planteado siguiera…

Justo cuando voy a intentar disculparme, noto como algo me golpea la mejilla, dejando un doloroso calor en ella. Sorprendido, volteo a verla, y cierta satisfacción me recorre al ver como, a pesar de que sigue llorando, esos ojos lilas que tanto me gustan han recuperado el brillo fiero que los caracteriza.

Katherine me observa, aún enfadada, y vuelvo a temer igual que antes.

-Black, eres el ser más estúpido que haya pisado la faz de la tierra, además de egocéntrico, desconsiderado, un Playboy y un imbécil insensible. Pero, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, yo soy más estúpida aún por haberme enamorado de ti.

Tras este discurso, que he procesado con una rapidez de la que no me creía capaz, me mira. Y me enamoro más de sus ojos y su sonrisa. Y la beso, como debería haberlo hecho desde el principio. Y sé, con toda seguridad, que todo saldrá bien, a pesar de nosotros mismos. Porque se han esfumado todos nuestros miedos.


	15. Simplemente ellos

La conversación entre James, Lily, Jenny y yo se interrumpe al escuchar como se abre el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Los cuatro miramos atentos a la entrada, esperando ver algún alumno de primero despistado que ha permanecido fuera de la Sala Común tras el toque de queda.

Sin embargo, quienes entran son nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black y Katherine Thomas, ambos empapados, sonrientes y besándose como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en este preciso instante.

Sonrío al notar como Lily y mi querida Jenni se emocionan al ver que, por fin, esos dos han terminado por aceptar lo que sienten.

Y no puedo evitar sumarme a las carcajadas de James mientras éste se burla de Sirius (y puedo asegurar que, cuando la parejita se despegue, a Sirius le esperan semanas, e incluso años, de burlas vengativas por parte de James).

Sin embargo, la explosiva pareja no hace caso de nuestros comentarios, y mi amigo dirige a la chica a nuestra habitación, por lo que James y yo interpretamos que esta noche no podremos dormir en ella. Lo que hay que hacer por los amigos…

Abrazo más fuerte a Jenny y escondo mi rostro en su pelo, sonriendo ante el aparente disgusto de James.

-Vamos, Lunático, ya es suficiente con que Sirius se nos haya puesto romántico, no empieces tu también.

Levanto la mirada y, tras darle un beso en el pelo a Jenni escuchando como Lily regaña a su novio por hacer esos comentarios inadecuados, observo como Sirius y Kath suben nublados por la pasión al dormitorio de los Merodeadores, y sonrío con diversión.

Han tardado mucho en descubrir lo que sentían, desesperándonos a nosotros y a todo Howarts en el camino, pero todos sabíamos que lo harían tarde o temprano, porque no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Porque son tal para cual.

Porque son sólo ellos.

Porque son, simplemente, Black&Thomas, Thomas&Black.

* * *

**No voy a llorar.¡Venga ya! ¿A quien pretendo engañar? Siempre es triste terminar un fic,pero la melancolia se mezcla con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho.Amé escribir este último capítulo,y ya veis que es diferente:la perspectiva de Remus.Al final,ambos se reconcilian y vuelven a lo de siempre:pasión desbordada.Pero así nos gusta,¿verdad?Bueno,debo reconocer que estoy un poco decepcionada:ningun review en los dos ultimos capitulos;eso me entristece,pero escribo porque me gusta y estoy satisfecha con lo que he hecho.**

**Espero que este proyecto os haya gustado,y que hayais disfrutad tanto como yo leyendo los pensamientos y guerras hormonales de esta explosiva pareja de Gryffindors.Para los que os quedais con ganas de más...bueno,aún no voy a desvelar nada de futuros proyectos,pero algunos ya rondan por mi cabeza.Ya lo comentaré en mi perfil;de todas formas,de los one-shots no os libra NADIE.Adoro esta pareja y no la voy a dejar de lado por mucho tiempo,os lo aseguro.**

**Bueno,ya no me enrrollo más.Muchas,muchísimas gracias a todos/as los que habéis estado conmigo cada semana leyendo mis pequeños dabbles.Nos veremos pronto.**

**Con cariño,**

**_Serenity Potter Moon_**


End file.
